Mean Girls
by OMG It's Ciara
Summary: Charlotte Lewis moves school to her best friend's Alice Trouble school Hollywood High. Where she meets the most meanest girls ever Jo Taylor, Camille Roberts and Lucy Stone. Well the help of Alice and a new friend Katie Knight will Charlotte take them down or will she just die in high school


**Mean Girls **

**Chapter One Hollywood High**

**Hey guys it's me OMG It's Ciara and this is my first story ever Mean Girls. The main character is a girl called Charlotte Lewis and she moves high school and that it I'm telling you. This story will have Jatie and little bits of Kogan. Yup okay there will be Kogan but that is HOT! Anyway here the chapter and I hope you like it. Please review the story and favorite the story and me if you like. Okay here is the chapter**

** No one POV**

"So you moving to my school?" Alice Trouble asked jumping up and down. Charlotte Lewis nodded and smiled. "I know right this is gonna be awesome." She said happily as she jumped up and down with Alice. The two girls laughed and sat down on Alice's bed. "I can't wait for you to see it." Alice said. Charlotte nodded and threw her arms in the air. "I know right. Anyway you gotta tell me everything about the school." Charlotte told Alice. So I can find out anything Charlotte thought.

**Charlotte's POV**

Alice sighed. "Well are you sure you want to know about Hollywood High?" She asked looking a bit unsure about telling me. I laughed and nodded. "Yeah it's my new school so I should get to know it." I told her. Alice shook her head and said something under her breath. "Okay I'm not going to tell you the boring bits until we go there tomorrow, but I will tell you thing you have to know if you want to live because I don't want my BFF dead Lotte." She began. "Okay just tell me." I begged her. Really she decides now to talk really slow now. Out of all the time in her life she does now. "Okay make sure you watch out for three girls. The first one is Jo Taylor the second is Camille Roberts and the third one is Lucy Stone. They are the meanest girls in school. Also watch out for the four bad boys of the school Logan Mitchell, Carlos Garcia, James Diamond and the one everyone fears because he an gang leader Kendall Knight." Alice told me. My mouth dropped. Why would a gang leader in our school. That Crazy! "Yeah I know by the way Carlos, Logan, James are gang members as well." She said. Really now I don't really feel like going to Hollywood High. "Don't worry you be fine." She told me truthfully well I hope truthfully anyway. She better be saying it truthfully or she will be dead before you can say Hockey Pucks.

**Next Day**

**Alice's POV**

"I'm so scared." Charlotte told me for the 100 time. "Don't worry you be fine just get dress and we can chill out before we go school." I said with a huge smile on my face. She will be fine I hope. I think at least. OMG I really need to think about the good things not the bad. It's not like the three meanest girls are going to bully her and kill her right. "You better be right." She said before walking into the bathroom. I went to my dresser and got out a green top which said Drama Queen with big letters and black jeans and green vans. I put them up and sat on my bed. After 30 minutes of waiting Charlotte came out wearing a pink top which said Haters Gotta Hate, grey jeans and black vans. "Okay we can chill out for 30 minutes before we have to leave." I told her. Charlotte nodded and sat next to me. "So this is gonna be so cool us two best friends walking around being in the same school." Charlotte said. I laughed and nodded. "Yeah I know right OMG we have to leave now!" I shouted. Charlotte looked at her watch and nodded. We got up looked at the mirror one last time before we walked out of the room and left the house.

**Charlotte's POV**

"Okay are you ready to go into your new school?" Alice asked me. You could tell she is so happy that I coming to her school. You can tell by the way she smiles. "You bet ya." I told her. I open the door and looked inside before walking in with Alice. "Wow." I whispered. Alice nodded. "I know." She whispered back. The school looks amazing better then my old school. "Looks like the bitch has a friend." We heard a voice behide us say. Me and Alice turned around and there was three slutty girls. "What do you want Jo." Alice said. Okay so the blond is Jo. "Well we wanted to watch you make a friend and then how she leaves you." The one with brown hair said. "Hey Camille that not right. The reason is because we sure two bitches and thought they were losers." The black hair one. I guessing she is Lucy. So Jo Camille Lucy. "Why I thought you three would be too busy being sluts." I told them. Alice looked at me and smirked. "Yeah why don't you go back to doing that."She smirked. Jo laughed. "Well I guess she the new girl Charlotte." She told her friends before turning to me and Alice. "You two better watch you backs." She said before walking away with the other two sluts. Alice high fived me. "That was awesome." She told me. I nodded before someone pushed me over. I looked up and there was four boys dressed in black. The tall one had brown hair and hazel eyes. The shortest one had black hair and brown eyes, the second shortest had black or brown hair I think both because it's hard to tell and he had chocolate eyes. And the one in the middle had blond hair and light green eyes. "Watch where you going." The blond one said before walking off. The other three walked behide him. "Who was that?" I asked Alice. "That was Kendall Knight." She said.


End file.
